Liar You Lie
by btfanboy
Summary: Logan wanted out of his broken marriage with James, James no longer had the strength to fight back. That was at least what their minds and hearts dictated, their bodies though had other ideas...Jagan one-shot


**Liar You Lie**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I should own a lasting subscription to a therapist but sadly I'm out of cash.**

**Pairing: James/Logan**

**Rating: M **

**Warnings: Smut, language, smut, drama, smut, violence, S&M…did I mention smut? Yeah and it's condomless (which is all kinds of wrong people) so the MINORS NEED TO STEP BACK NOW!**

**A/N: This is set in AU not in showverse and do I really need to warn for such a minor OC? Okay before I start another awful long project I need to get some smaller stories out of my system, starting with this one! I've had these ideas of Logan and James doing some pretty kinky stuff ever since I read my first smutty Jagan but I thought writing about them would make me feel guilty and ashamed and any other negative feeling out there but after realizing that Logan usually acts like a spoiled little brat in my stories I think it's about time I gave him some much needed back bone. Also I live in Europe and I don't get to go and watch the boys' poll dance in concert! SO THERE THAT'S MY EXCUSE! A review as always would be very much appreciated and I'd be forever thankful.**

Logan returned to his office after having a small break for lunch, he lately skipped it due to the fact that he refused to eat almost anything and had taken on his shoulders the workload of the entire clinic by himself for the last few months, he needed to keep himself busy or else he would notice he had lost his will to live, finally he forced his own body to take a stand. The lack of food and any real rest made his head spin and his stomach growl, so after rescheduling some appointments he took a break from his asphyxiating schedule and finally satisfied some of his hunger. When his assistant saw him enter the lobby her skin turned white and she started to shake, her eyes were filled with fear and anxiety, she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Is everything all right over here Margaret?"

"Yes sir...no sir…umm your husband is waiting for you in your office Dr. Mitchell…I was just about to call you…." The words were like a sudden knife stab into the heart, but instead of blood anger and pain came out waking his body with a jolt. He didn't want to show his surprise or take it out on the poor girl but really he couldn't control himself either.

"Great. You should have paged me the moment you saw him come in and you should have made him wait in the lobby instead. He doesn't own this place, I do. You can take your lunch break now. It'd be better if you come back in an hour or even longer. Take all the time you need." She nodded and was ready to leave cheeks flushed and head down, at the sight of her distraught face Logan dropped the cold scolding tone.

"Oh, and Maggie, don't call him that again, please…" He begged and she saw the hurt brown eyes fighting tears back, she gave him a faint smile and nodded once more before going for the exit door and leaving him to face the dreadful reality alone.

Logan walked up to his examination office, he raised his hand but he froze inches away from the doorknob, he felt sick to the stomach, weak in the legs. He'd rather die than open the door and see James again, he avoided almost every proceeding giving his lawyer full authority over the divorce case. He cut himself away from the rest of the world, refusing to talk to friends and family, he didn't answer the phone either, he stormed out of their apartment refusing to listen or even look at James begging him to stay and work things out. He had made himself hard as steel, cold as ice, he threw his heart out of the window so he wouldn't feel the pain again. The pain James so callously inflicted on him. And just as the divorce came close to being finalized he thought he got out of it scot-free James had other ideas apparently, he let a tired sigh out bracing himself for the worst and entered the room.

James was sitting across his desk, tapping one leg furiously in impatience, arms crossed on his chest; he looked like a caged wild lion waiting to be released or to be fed. When he heard the door open behind him he turned to face Logan and his lips curled into a smug angry grin.

"There you are. Do you make your patients wait this long too or is it just me Doc?"

"My patients usually call and make an appointment. You on the other hand do whatever you want. And you could have called or texted you were here but that would require actual brain functions and feelings that involved me."

"What? Warn you and give you the chance to run away or make me wait even longer? No thank you, I want this done today and as fast as possible." As Logan walked across to take his own seat angry eyes fixed on James's arrogant pretty face, he noticed a folder he had tucked under one arm, Logan's lips curled into an animus smile, now the visit made some sense, James had given up chasing Logan for some time now anyways, this wasn't another attempt to win him back, James was here to break his heart one last time. Before he even sat down James threw the folder across Logan's side of the large black desk that came between them dividing them, like some sort of border line.

"There you go. Enjoy." Logan took and opened the folder trying to ignore James's juvenile antics; he took the divorce papers out and started to rummage at them slowly just so he could piss James as much as it was humanly possible.

"Everything's in order, you just need to sign at the bottom of the last two pages." James scoffed but Logan instead of skipping to the last part turned one page back almost ripping it out.

"This was drafted in a hurry because we wanted a quick divorce and since you chose to do this without our lawyers present I'll take my time and read it thank you very much!"

"Because you also happen to have a law degree that I don't know about, huh, Harvard boy? And don't tell me what I want; you don't know what I want…"

"I'm pretty sure I saw with my own two eyes what you clearly want James!" It was Logan's turn to bang the papers on the wooden surface, his skin was flushed red, his eyes half-mad, his face constricted with disgust.

"Don't you dare go there Mitchell! Not now! I'm sick and tired of defending myself and apologizing over and over again when you clearly won't even listen to what I have to say!" James warned with a hiss.

Logan wanted to scream his retort and crack James's scull open at the same time in order to see what was going on into his peanut sized brain, but instead he huffed in anger and started to violently turn the pages of the divorce papers trying to find desperately his way out of this. He stopped when he found James's signature in the opposite of an empty box where he was supposed to put his own.

"You already signed them?" He mumbled while he searched for a pen, he grabbed one like he would grab a life jacket, he didn't want to give James the satisfaction of knowing how much the realization had pained him but it was too late.

"Yeah I did! Your turn!" James pinned Logan with a victory smile, Logan shook his head in fury.

"FINE!" He was ready to sign when James's cell phone started to buzz; the melody that came out of it was all too familiar in Logan's ears. Four years later and James still had the same ring tone; he still had the song that played in the background when they met at that party, the one they danced in their wedding reception in what seemed like an eternity ago, that silly old pop song that led Logan into James's arms.

He looked up to him staring in shock but James turned away avoiding the gaze, he focused on answering the phone; he got up and turned his back on Logan.

"Hi Bob. No, I 'm not done yet, he's just about to sign though…Can I ask for a favor, it's kind of a big one? Can we shoot my scenes tomorrow? I don't think I'll be able to focus…Yeah, thanks I appreciate it. You what? You didn't have to…Who am I kidding, good riddance to him! Thanks man you're the best director ever!" He hung up and turned back to Logan who now glared daggers at him.

"Bob says you can call him if you want…"

"He had** him** fired didn't he?"

"Yes but…"

"That's not going to fix anything James it'll just make things worse, he'll go to the papers or post the story online and then the entire world will know how you cheated on me! I won't even be able to ever show my face again! I can even see the headlines: James Diamond TV's rising gay icon has an on set affair with the director's assistant! He's barely eighteen you pedophile, how could you do this to me!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HE'S TWENTY TWO AND I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!"

"WHAT AM I THEN FUCKING DELUSIONAL OR WEREN'T YOU SUCKING HIS FACE THAT DAY!"

"Yeah we kissed! But he came on to me, it was sort of forced! And it happened just once! I've told you before! That's all it fucking happened and you are throwing out marriage away out of pure jealousy and…"

"SORT OF FORCED?! Ha! That's hilarious! And what marriage are you talking about exactly! That was the biggest mistake of my life! I shouldn't have married you in the first place! We had hardly anything in common, we barely knew each other! We hadn't even dated for that long! I fell head over heels for you and you took advantage of the fact I couldn't see straight! I was so stupid and awe struck with you that if you'd asked me to jump off a cliff I'd do it in the drop a hat! I didn't know what I was getting into; I didn't know what a selfish cruel son of a bitch you really are!"

"We were together for a year when I proposed asshole! And you promised me that you were going to love me forever! Want me forever! But then after you finished your damn student residency you got too busy setting up your little precious private practice to even bother with me. You waltzed in and out of our apartment ignoring me completely! And at night it was like sleeping with a stiff dead body! You hadn't touched me for almost ten months before it happened! And don't pretend you didn't know how much I suffered; I tried to get you to come out with me! Have some fun, spend time together! I blatantly begged you to make love to me! But no, Doctor Mitchell was too fucking busy or too fucking tired to pay any attention to little old me!"

"Oh!? Excuse me for wanting to be your partner and pitch something in our lives while you just wanted sex James! We needed insurance for our future, something more solid than your little silly sitcom! I spend half my life working my ass off to become a good doctor! Did you ever take any time to think about how I wanted to make money on my own and not have your over paid ass pay for every single little thing!?"

"I'm just not good enough for you am I?! Everything I do is silly in the eyes of the perfect immaculate Doctor Mitchell! What happened to the man that used to grab me by the hand and forced me into the movie theater's restrooms so we could fuck our brains out? Where did he go?! I fell in love with that side of you Logan, I loved how I got you do things you never thought yourself capable of doing, not caring if they were right or wrong, not giving a damn about anyone else but me!"

"Yeah and where did my man go?! The one who brought me coffee in the middle of my late night shift and then waited patiently until dawn for me to get off from work so he could drive me home and lull me to sleep in his arms! You know what?! I think he never existed in the first place! You're a liar James, A LIAR AND A CHEAT AND YOU MAKE ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!"

"THEN SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE!" James's eyes were moist but Logan ignored it, he had shed gallons of tears himself, every night since he came on James's set to surprise his husband with flowers and plans for a romantic weekend getaway, what he got in return was an image that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Logan signed the first box and turned the page to sign the next one but then he stopped his hand and threw the pen down making James glare viciously at him.

"Stop torturing me already; stop being such a vindictive little prick!"

"No." Logan retorted with a cold tone and stared at him in contempt.

"What do you mean no! You're the one that wants out in the first place!"

"No!" Logan repeated and shot up from his chair banging closed fists on the surface of his desk. His eyes were burning, his breathing was patted, and his body was shaking fighting to control the rage back. Something woke up inside of him and as he stared at James's hazel beautiful eyes that something took control. He walked around the desk slowly and crept behind James while the second man felt the room temperature drop.

"You haven't earned this. I want to know the truth; I deserve the truth after everything you put me through. I didn't give you my heart so you could walk all over it like this..." His voice came out husky, it made James shiver on the sound, it woke memories that James kept like treasures in his heart.

"What truth? I told you everything there is to know, you just won't listen to me…" Logan smiled when he heard the fear in James's voice, fear was good, maybe he could use fear to get his answer, fear and pain, maybe those could earn him the respect he craved for, even now he wanted to show James that he shouldn't have screwed with him in the first place.

"Tell me James did you fuck him?" James stood up, his nostrils flared, his skin was burning with a bright red shade, but when he saw Logan indifferent stare his answer came out in whisper.

"No…"

"No…? Are you sure...? Did he fuck you then…?" There was no distance between them, Logan pierced him with his eyes, James felt ashamed and turned his head away fixing his gaze on the floor for some reason, even though he was innocent, it gave Logan initiative, it made him feel empowered. He licked his lips but James missed the gesture.

"No, he didn't touch me Logan…it was just a kiss…what do I have to do for you to believe that?" Logan nodded up and down and smiled slyly, certain ideas had erupted from the darkest corners of his mind, he felt he was standing on the edge of madness; only thing he had to do was jump.

"A kiss huh? Well, a kiss hurts more James, a kiss has meaning. I'll make you see how much a kiss or a lack of one hurts!"

Logan pushed James suddenly back with enough strength to make him tumble and land violently on the top of the desk with a booming thud. James gave a pained grunt out and immediately tried to stand but Logan had his hands on his shoulders pushing him back, pinning him on the surface, he felt imbued with a sudden rush of adrenaline.

"WHAT THE FUCK LOGAN!" James tried to fight back grabbing Logan by the wrists and logically it would be easier for the larger of the two to free himself. But then Logan lifted one knee and placed it menacingly above James's crouch, he didn't apply any force but the feeling of the kneecap grazing on the surface and the sick twisted fire in Logan's eyes made James take a fervent gulp and stop himself.

"Logan…what are you doing…stop this…" Logan curled his lips into a smile that James had never seen before, suddenly he felt cold sweat running down his spine.

"Stop? Why would I do that? I thought you wanted me to touch you Jimmy boy...Isn't that what you said just a few moments ago… Well, unlike you I'm going to keep my promises…" Logan started moving his knee up and down slowly rubbing James with it, and James's heart begun to pump and race, his body started to shake, part of him was afraid that Logan would hurt him but part of him, that part that was currently under Logan's mercy, just couldn't wait for the abuse.

"Logan…please…stop…" But James's grip around Logan's wrists loosened, he dropped his hands on the sides and started to flail, like a fish out of water wanting to be freed from a fisherman's net. He shoved Logan's laptop off, among other objects trying to make some space but James still felt items poking him in the back shooting pain in his body. Logan didn't bother with the damages he took pleasure on the other's constricted face, at the growing bulge that was forming underneath his leg.

"You like this don't you Jamie? Tell me do you love feeling so vulnerable...?"

"No…" James mumbled between desperate breaths and Logan gave out a giggle that died slowly in his throat.

"Liar…you always lie to me…why must you always lie to me…?" He carefully pushed his knee down applying hardly any strength, James shot his head up screaming with white hot pain as he felt the crushing pressure on his loins, his eyes watered, he pushed Logan back seriously this time but he didn't lift himself up. Once the pain became bearable he stretched his legs instead. Logan panicked for a few quick seconds thinking he had seriously hurt James but when he saw the welcoming position his darker side took over again, he entered the space between James's legs, he lowered menacingly over James, bodies almost pressing and started to unbuckle the others' belt. James looked at Logan's hungry eyes and Logan's succulent lips were so close that he went for a kiss, but Logan snapped back pulling his upper body away from him, the only thing James managed to catch was the lingering warmth of Logan's breath.

"No, no, you'll never touch these lips again James…" And Logan used his tongue to lick them again just to make his point.

"Logan…please…I love you…please…" That made Logan mirror James's pained expression, his face distorted, he started to scream his lungs out.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY THAT!" James's eyes widened, he felt primal fear grip him by the throat Logan looked down on him in complete hate, he took James's belt off and folded it in half then cracked it violently once hitting James squarely across the chest. James grunted in pain, but there was pleasure mixed in it too. Logan threw the belt with a shaking hand, his mind screamed for him to halt before it was too late, before he did something irreversible but then he saw James writhe, biting his lower lip and twist his lower body in circles. Logan took a step back and used nimble fingers to unzip James's pants he pulled them off, the underwear was almost ripped by James's throbbing member so that had to follow, finally Logan gave James some sense of freedom and James gave him a grateful smile.

"You're a whore…a dirty little whore…no, you're worse…they at least do it for the money, for survival…you do it for the pleasure… but you don't know the meaning of the word…" James tried to focus but the room had begun to spin around him, the tone of Logan's voice was so low and deep and the things he said shook him to the core. The things he did though, they felt like binding chains and James was all too happy to submit to anything as long as Logan kept on touching him.

"Teach me then…Logan...I'm yours just…just fuck me already…" If James had any strength left he would have jumped up and down with excitement when he heard Logan unzip his own pants. Then Logan used both hands to make James face him, he hovered half naked from the waist down reminding James how beautiful he was but James's heart took a plunge when he heard the question come out of his mouth.

"Fuck you or kiss you? Tell me what you want whore? You can't have both ways with me…" James's face was a mix of disbelief and fear his chest started to heave, he felt his heart crack, he was in his wits end grabbing at straws because Logan's game was just too cruel.

"Kiss me…I want you to kiss me and take me back…please forgive me Logan. …I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…" Logan shook his head, he opened one palm and spitted on it, then he pumped himself using the wet hand and set himself up right above James's ring muscle that opened and closed with anticipation.

"Too bad James that's not what I want…want to know what I want…?" He grinded his lower body but he refused to enter even though James had commanded himself to open up as wide as possible. When he tried to move and take Logan in by himself throwing his arms around Logan's ass and pulling him closer, Logan pulled back completely with a sadistic malicious smile.

"We haven't used a condom since the honeymoon James…So tell me the truth, how dirty are you? Did you or didn't you fuck with that errand boy…"

"No…I swear I'm clean…Logan…please…you're killing me…I can't take it anymore…do something…anything…I'm yours…" The tears that fell from James weren't born out of the physical abuse but the emotional one; Logan's heart broke at the sight of them because he too had enough, but it was too late to back down now, that would kill them both, he let a defeated, lovelorn sigh escape his lips, arched his back and rammed James with all of his strength. The long moan that James gave out pierced his eardrums; it set the beast completely free. Logan build an erratic violent pace that James could hardly follow.

"The doctor's in the house you sick, sick bitch…" The desk cried out in protest quaking, one of it's a legs broke and it tilted violently on the right, James whimpered in fear and grabbed both sides trying to prevent a fall. Logan didn't stop; he just took one of James's legs and set it on his shoulder he was too busy gulping down his own moans of pleasure and the urge to kiss James's wide open mouth.

"Oh, God Logan… I can't breathe... you're so hard…it hurts…so good…" The moans and praise just refilled Logan with fury, he stopped the thrusts but he didn't pull out, he tried to catch his own breath so he could ask James with a clear voice.

"If I'm so good…then why did you kiss him, huh, James…answer me!" James shook his head trying to find the words but when he opened his mouth to beg once more for forgiveness Logan picked up speed again.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Logan growled pinning him harder, diving in as far as he could.

James screamed and mewled, both were sweating like pigs, James yanked his shirt up as far as his neck almost ripping it off consumed by the rising body heat, Logan's eyes widened with shame when he saw the red long mark the belt strike had left behind, James's hands grabbed his white lab coat pulling him closer, Logan let a moan finally escape his lips but he cursed himself for it at the same time.

"Damn you…you're so tight…why after all these years are you still so…tight…?" He pulled out this time completely and he threw a hand out to help James get up, they were both shaking when they faced each other, lips inches away, James went for the much coveted kiss, but Logan turned away and pointed to the examination table.

"There!" He bellowed and pushed James again making him stumble towards it. James climbed on and fell on all fours, Logan got on his back, he grabbed James by the hair tangling his fingers around the strands almost pulling them out. James grunted from the new pain, but soon it was replaced once more by the sweet delight of Logan's violent intrusions.

"Oh, fuck Logan… don't stop again...just like that, harder please…" When Logan hit the prostate and James screamed "THERE!" tightening himself around him, Logan lost any and all control that he had left. He slapped James's ass, he fell and bit his shoulder blade, he called him by every degrading name he could think of in his lustful haze.

"Do you feel that slut…you'll feel that for the rest of your life, I swear!" James agreed with more moans and whimpers. Logan flipped him once more on his back because now he felt his orgasm coming, creeping on his loins, he needed better access if he wanted to share it with James and despite of everything he did. One hand around James's neglected member, the other rubbing his muscled throat, Logan begun jerking him with repeated violent wrist flips, he wanted to end this excruciating game, James pushed upwards while holding Logan in, even though it should be Logan, it was James that came first. The cum flew everywhere mostly on James's upper body, and as Logan saw the white streams he finally let go with a few more forward violent thrusts, he filled James to the brim.

"JAMES FUCK! TAKE IT ALL IN! JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT BABY!"

"OH GOD! LOGAN I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Logan's vision blurred for a few seconds, he fell downwards and unto James's chest that was heaving up and down, he heard the heart under it beating like a drum, he realized how he missed that sound, the sound of James's heart screaming his name. He parted his lips and licked James's chest clean, he kissed the red mark that he inflicted upon him. He climbed up and looked into James's hazel eyes, he saw his fear, the guilt, the shame, but Logan smiled warmly at the clear view of his beautiful face. He smashed his mouth on James's own, the kiss was salty and wet and long, but it was filled with so much love that James could do nothing but accept and return it in kind as best as he possibly could.

Logan felt strong muscled arms wrap around him, warm, protective and inviting pulling him in, he opened his closed eyes and saw James smile back at him finally. Logan wiped James's streaming tears and James wiped Logan's own. Once James's body settled he immediately asked the burning questions with a trembling tone.

"Am I finally forgiven my love, please tell me can we try again, tell me that it's not too late?"

Logan broke the embrace and stood up, he walked up to the desk trying to rein the pain and the exhaustion that made each step he took unbearable, he searched for the divorce papers scattered on the floor, he found them and then he found a pen and placed his signature where he was supposed to without a second thought. James jumped of the bed and stormed by Logan's side, eyes full in disbelief body invigorated by panic, but then Logan turned to face him with the warmest of smiles, his eyes were shining with pure love and adoration. He handed the papers over to James who took them reading his mind.

"There you go Mr. Diamond; you're a free man now." James ripped them in two starting with the sheets that had their signatures on; Logan laughed in approval and fell on James's embrace once more.

"Good boy…" He sighed and James kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair gently.

"I won't hurt you again Logan, ever…I swear baby…" Logan lifted his head and locked his eyes in James's own.

"You better…you even look at someone else again and I'll kill you next time and then I'll kill myself, you're mine…all mine…" And then he hid his flustered face rubbing it in James's chest, taking long whiffs of his husband's sweated scent.

"Yeah, I'm yours, I just needed a reminder…It won't happen again...I love you Logan, I'm sorry about everything."

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I hurt you sweetheart; I was just so scared that I had lost you; I don't want to lose you James. I can't survive without you I don't want to even try." They kissed once more and the only kiss that ever compared in terms of pure romance was the one they gave each other the day they got married. They were ready to spend the rest of their lives together desperately trying to top it.

* * *

Logan's assistant was having a slow lunch down the street from the clinic with a friend, giving her a sad recollection about how much abuse her distraught, poor, innocent boss had suffered in the last few months when her cell phone started to ring.

"It's him…Oh; the poor dear must be heartbroken. I need to get this, excuse me." She pressed a button and bit her lip expecting to hear Logan sobbing like a baby, instead he sounded like a kid hyperventilating from the strongest sugar rush.

"Hey, Mags it's me. I need you to cancel all of my afternoon appointments. I'm going out for the rest of the day. No, better yet scratch that, call Rupert tell him that I'm canceling his leave he had his fun for a month, he can take over my patients; I'll take the rest of the we…no make that a month, yeah we deserve a month don't we Jamie?"

She blinked in shock and then she thought that Logan had spend the time she was out drowning his sorrows with whisky but then she heard someone making weird noises from across the line and it wasn't her giggling boss, it sounded like someone was sucking on his neck but the noise became more distant so maybe not the neck…

"Baby I'm talking to the phone…stop that…wait until we get home. Mags are you still there?"

"Yes, Doctor Mitchell...sir…is everything all right; you sound like you can't breathe…"

"No, everything's perfectly fine, it's freaking awesome actually…Where was I? Oh, yeah! Call Rupert…JAMES AT LEAST STOP BITING ME JEEZ! Yeah…that's better baby…Sorry Mags, he's an animal! Call Rupert and then call my lawyer and tell him to cancel…OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY! YES! RIGHT THERE BABY! SUCK MY… Mags…I'll call you later when we get home…My husband needs another reminder on who's the boss in this marriage! Just whatever you do when you get back don't let anyone step into my office; it's a fucking war zone! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! BYE!" Logan slammed the phone on her face, leaving the poor girl dumbfounded and drained of color; her friend looked at her with worried eyes.

"How bad is he? Was he crying?" Margaret started cackling like a mad woman and then finally mumbled that she needed to find a new job or get herself submitted into the nearest sanitarium.


End file.
